


Lost at Sea

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: <3, M/M, an update on a rp I did on tumblr with my friend, mermaids man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: Tadashi was one of seven to control the seven seas. Out of all seven he was the most cautious and most loyal to their king, Neptune. His younger brother, Hiro, was also in control of a sea, but he was reckless, careless, and rebellious. Three things Neptune detested—Hiro had even been spotted by humans! So, the king had sent Hiro to live with Tadashi again, having the merman teach his other brother to be cautious, careful, and loyal.However, the king didn’t count on the fact that they were brothers and, despite how much they loved each other, siblings fought.





	Lost at Sea

Fred was an only child, a child that had been kidnapped when he was younger, he didn’t know much else then that and growing up in an orphanage. A whole three years of his life, just…gone. He had no clue who his parents were or why he’d been separated completely from them. Over years, he liked to claim he didn’t care… He didn’t care one bit…

He cared a LOT.

He cared so much he was working on a ship with probably the worst group known in the seas. Yeah, not the thing he was proudest of… But in his defense, he’d ran into a dead end in researching and these men stole all kinds of documents from all over, Fred’s job was even to deal with those documents for them so he didn’t have to sneak around!

Unfortunately, he was still part of the crew and had to work when it called for it. Luckily, that never happened…until today.

He was called out as a storm came out of nowhere, given his orders, he hurried to work with the other men to tie down the ropes, he was handling one of the final ones when the boat suddenly hit a majorly bigger wave, the wind took the wind sail and in turn the rope took Fred and flung him into the ocean. He only saw two strange figures before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi was one of seven to control the seven seas. Out of all seven he was the most cautious and most loyal to their king, Neptune. His younger brother, Hiro, was also in control of a sea, but he was reckless, careless, and rebellious. Three things Neptune detested—Hiro had even been spotted by humans! So, the king had sent Hiro to live with Tadashi again, having the merman teach his other brother to be cautious, careful, and loyal.

However, the king didn’t count on the fact that they were brothers and, despite how much they loved each other, siblings fought.

“Hiro—sometimes you are just too much!” Tadashi exclaimed, the once calm waters picking up.

Hiro scoffed. “Sorry I’m not perfect like you, but I don’t think the king is right—humans can’t be that bad…”

“That bad?!” Tadashi exclaimed before growling and pinching his brow. “Why do you have to be so much like her?” He mumbled, but the younger seemed to hear.

“Like mother? I’m mother? Well at least you got to know her!—Fine, I’ll be mother, better then living like you!—It’s been 110 years! Get over it!”

“I can’t just get over it!” Tadashi yelled, neither having noticed that the sea became hectic with Tadashi’s emotions until the heard the boat hit against the sea, looking up in time to see a man floating.

Without even thinking Tadashi swam forward quickly to the body. He embraced it and got a glimpse of the man before swimming up and with Hiro’s help, put him back on the ship. Tadashi was going to check the man’s vitals when they heard yells approach him. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Hiro and swam down and far away.

 

* * *

 

 

Fred jolted up, throwing up clear liquid from the water after a few rough hits to his chest. Once it was all out he coughed and placed a hand over his neck, panting. “Ugh…” He groaned before looking up to his crewmates. “W-what…happened?”

“You went overboard—we don’t know how ya got back up!”

“You guys…didn’t pull me out…?” Fred asked in confusion, slicking his hair back to keep the water out of his eyes. Their answer was no before they walked off, laughing everything off. Fred stayed behind and looked to the water. “…Who did I see then?” He asked to the water that seemed to have magically calmed. When he got no answer, he sighed and got up, wringing out his hair as he walked to follow the others.

Today was the weirdest day of his life…

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi panted once he figured he and Hiro were far enough away and slowed down, releasing the other merman. He couldn’t believe he did that… Why did he do that?! He touched a human! He touched a dangerous beast! He saved him too! What was he thinking?!

Through Tadashi’s panic attack, Hiro was beaming. “That was so cool!” He exclaimed. “Did you see him Dashi? He looked so weird! And YOU saved him! You saved a human! Mr. I’ll-never-disobey—wait until Neptune hears this!”

Tadashi’s heart dropped and the sea began to swish like the uncertainty he felt. “H-he can’t know…” He responded, receiving a glare.

“Why not? Tadashi, you touched one, that means they’re not as deadly, he needs to be shown how wrong he is.”

Tadashi quickly shook his head. “I shouldn’t have. The other humans could have attacked.”

“But then why didn’t that one?”

“… He’s…different…” Tadashi explained, trying to defend himself and the strange way he was feeling, thinking back to the brief touch, making his feelings and the sea calm immediately without noticing.

Hiro, however, took notice and snickered. “Whatever you say, bro.” He said teasingly before swimming off, returning to his own sea to check any damage, he was sure if Tadashi got mad enough to cause that damage then he surely did as well. Besides, he had a feeling things in this boring life were going to get exciting.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week went by quietly for Fred who would go out and look over the ocean every night, unaware that every day he did this, the merman who rescued him was swimming just hidden by the ship. On the nights, Fred would write and talk out loud as he did so, Tadashi was listening and when Fred would turn in for the night, Tadashi would return home and wonder why his heart would beat so fast and why he was following them, he assured himself that it was because he still felt bad. However, he had to admit that at this point it was highly unlikely because Tadashi followed Fred’s ship every day until it left his waters, and after that, he felt a sadness and found himself returning to the edge of his sea every day and he’d stay there all day, waiting for the ship to return.

After the day was up, if the ship hadn’t returned than he would leave and return the next day to wait again. He did this for five months until he followed the ship to a port, staying a good distance away where he could watch as the blond human that intrigued him and caught his eye.

Fred chuckled with his crewmen as they left the boat. It was their rare time to relax, drink, and possible find someone to…converse with. The last of which Fred had only done twice and would never do again. Once was with a female, the “normal” way, and the second with a male, which he enjoyed more…but he had been close to being caught. And being caught meant that he’d be drowned in the sea by his fellow crewmen. A bad death and one which Fred didn’t want to learn what it felt like… So, he didn’t do such acts anymore. Instead, he’d just normally drink a little and joke.

Key word is “normally”. Unfortunately for him, the crew was excited from the great profit that their journey had made, and he was practically forced to join in the party. By the sixth round, he’s plastered and not thinking straight. Meaning it didn’t take much for him to let his preferences slip.

Being hauled out of his seat, forced onto a table, and tied up proved to be a great way to sober up suddenly.

Tadashi sighed bordly, waiting for his blond to return… Wait… his blond? Before he could maul more over it, he heard yelling and a chanting, it caught his attention and he swam up and peeked over the waves and paled immediately. The men that the blond had been traveling with were dragging said man onto the ship roughly, and it was easy to tell it wasn’t wanted as the blond tried to fight back. He was fearful for what they were going to do, having a small melt down as he had a flash back to his mother being forcefully taken from the sea. He barely realized the waves had picked up and the ship was far from dock, but once he snapped out of it he was quick to swim after.

He wasn’t going to let them hurt that blond!

Tadashi followed their ship, the waves of the ocean becoming rapid as his feelings turned to anger and worry. It seemed his feelings helped this time as the ship didn’t go far out. However, before he could calm himself, he saw something weighted enter the water and while he only saw a silhouette, he knew it wasn’t an anchor because of it’s shape and the fact there was no chain. Panic filled him, and the waves began to overtake the ship, but he didn’t care at all once he swam close enough to see his dirty blond whose eyes were slipping close just as he did.

Tadashi acted quickly and swam down to grab a broken sea shell before hurrying to cut the weight from Fred. He then quickly took the male into his arms. His brain quickly ran over what to do before remembering a myth his mother told him. Without further thoughts, he pressed his lips to the blond’s and blew lightly after making sure he was breathing air like on land rather than water, taking the bubbles coming from them as a good sign before swimming off with the male, supplying air ever now and then, making sure the bubbles continued.

Tadashi wasn’t sure how long it took but he didn’t stop until he got to his favorite cove. Well, it was more of a cave, a cave that was half water and the other land half had rocks surrounding leading to the ocean, a straight drop. Tadashi lugged the blond up onto the rocks and pulled him as far from the ocean as he could, keeping his tail end in the water. He bit his lip and looked over the human, but didn’t know what to do…

He stayed there, nibbling on his lip until it was raw before the human finally suddenly flipped over and proceeded to seemingly throw-up the ocean’s water.

 

* * *

 

 

Fred coughed until his body forced him to breath and he groaned, blinking in confusion. Why…wasn’t he dead…? Why was he on a cold stone? Did he get washed to shore somehow?

Fred groaned and decided it didn’t matter too much, he just needed to figure out where he was, find a place to stay, and then find another crew to join to try and track his father, it wouldn’t be the first time… After catching his breath and remembering his objective, Fred pushed himself up and looked around to gather his baring’s, he looked to the stone walls and along them until his eyes landed on Tadashi and time seemed to freeze.

The raven-haired man was staring rather intently at him with concern and curiosity in his golden hazel eyes. After taking in his face, Fred’s eyes moved on to the man’s exposed chest, feeling his face heat up. He noted how toned the other was starting with his arms, where Fred noticed a gold band around his upper arm on the right, then to his chest, then pecs, and finally…tail… Wait. Tail?!

In panic, Fred’s eyes widened, the color in his face drained, and he moved back.

The other male, however, didn’t seem as freaked out and seemed…relieved.

“Oh, thank Neptune, you are alright…I was afraid, I was told that humans can’t survive in the water, so I was worried…” Tadashi said with relief in his voice, breathing out a sigh in the relief, tail swishing some, drawing Fred’s attention back to it.

“Y-You’re a-a mermaid?!” Fred accused as if it was not obvious.

Tadashi blinked before eeping as realization seemed to hit him and he dived into the ocean quickly, leaving behind a confused and still shocked Fred.

 

* * *

 

 

Fred didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know where he was or how he got here let alone survived. All he knew was it had something to do with the mermaid that he seems to have scared away.

Which sucks.

Fred hadn’t meant to, knowing mermaids were real was awesome! He was just…surprised after years of being mocked for believing in such things… Now he lost his only chance to know one which was made even worse by the fact the merman spoke the same language, so they could have talked…

Fred sighed and moved to lay against the cool cave floor, looking down to the water and letting a hand ghost over it. “Hey… I don’t know if you’re still here…but I’m sorry for scaring you. If you’re still here, can we start over?” He asked the water, putting on his best smile. “My name is Fred.”

 

He stayed there for a minute before sighing, he was about to sit back when a hand slowly emerged from the water and wet, smooth, fingers laced with his own. The hand then pushed against his own and it eased Fred to sit back to give the merman room to poke his head out of the water, keeping their hands intertwined. He didn’t look at Fred though at first, instead down to the water before biting his bottom lip, then looking up to Fred, letting the blond soak in the golden hazel eyes again before he finally spoke. “My… I’m Tadashi…” He introduced, shaking his hand.

 


End file.
